prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect
''Perfect ''is the third book in the series Pretty Little Liars by Sara Shepard, which was published on August 21, 2007 by HarperTeen. Aria is featured on the book cover. Under the dust jacket on the front of the hardcopy book, it says "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. -A". Book Summary Back Cover Summary In Rosewood, Pennsylvania, four perfect-looking girls aren't nearly as perfect as they seem. Aria can't resist her forbidden ex. Hanna is on the verge of losing her BFF. Emily is freaking out over a simple kiss. And Spencer can't keep her hands off anything that belongs to her sister. Lucky me. I know these pretty little liars better than they know themselves. But it's hard keeping all of their secrets to myself. They better do as I say . . . or else! '' - ''A Chapters Prologue: Keep Your Friends Close...(All the Girls) #Spencer's Hard Work Pays Off (Spencer) #Just Another Sexually Charged Day in AP English (Aria) #There's No Such Thing as Bad Press (Hanna) #No Wonder Emily's Mom is so Strict (Emily) #Aria's All for Literary Reenactments (Aria) #Sibling Rivalry's a Hard Habit to Break (Spencer) #Nothing Like an Old-Fashioned Interrogation (Hanna) #It's Always Good to Read the Book Before Stealing From It (Aria) #Everyone, a Big Round of Applause for Spencer Hastings (Spencer) #Someone Didn't Listen (Emily) #Even High-Tech Security Doesn't Protect You From Everything (Aria) #Ah, Court Life (Hanna) #Hello, My Name is Emily. And I'm Gay. (Emily) #Spencer's Big Close-Up (Spencer) #Never, Ever Trust Something as Obsolete as a Fax Machine (Hanna) #Someone's Been Kissing in the Kiln (Emily) #Because All Cheesy Relationship Moments Happen in Cemeteries (Aria) #A Good Smack Upside the Head Never Hurt Anyone (Spencer) #It's Better Than a Sign Saying, "Kick Me" (Hanna) #Life Imitates Art (Aria) #What Does H-O-L-Y C-R-A-P Spell? (Spencer) #There's No Place Like Rosewood-From 3,000 Feet Up (Hanna) #The Rosebushes Have Eyes (Emily) #And in Another Garden Across Town... (Spencer) #Special Delivery for Hanna Marin (Hanna) #Spencer Gets into Hot Water-Literally and Figuratively (Spencer) #Old Habits Die Hard (Aria) #Some of Her Letters Also Spell Jail (Spencer) #There's a Full Moon at the Hollis Planetarium (Hanna) #Change is Good...Except When It's Not (Emily) #They Fought the Law and the Law Won (Aria) #Not-So-Secret Lovers (Emily) #Someone Slips Up. Bigtime. (Hanna) #It's Right There in Front of You (Aria) #Words Whispered From the Past (Spencer) #It Will All Be Over (Hanna) #It Was Necessary (Aria) Epilogue: What Happens Next...(-A) Messages from "A" To Aria *Don't you think Sean should know about that extra credit work you did with a certain English teacher? Real relationships are built on truth, after all. -A *P.S. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a murderer. Here's a clue for the clueless: someone wanted something of Ali's. The killer is closer than you think. -A *Careful, careful! I'm always watching. -A *Here's a second hint: You all knew every inch of her backyard. But for one of you, it was so, so easy. To Emily *Emily, sweetie, I know you're all about tit for tat, so when you made plans to out me, I decided to out you too. Kisses! -A *Em, I see you! And if you don't stop it, I'm calling you-know-who. -A To Spencer *I know what you did. But I won't tell if you do EXACTLY what I say. Wanna know what happens if you don't? Go to Emily's swim meet...and you'll see. -A *Need another warning, Spence? Ali's murderer is right in front of you. -A *Dear Ms. Finalist, Hey girl! Did you see me drunk at that party last night? Haha how'd you like it if I told your secret RIGHT NOW? I can, you know. And if you don't watch it, maybe I will. -A To Hanna *Dear Hanna, We may not be friends, but we have the same enemies. So here are two tips: One of your friends is hiding something from you. Something big. And Mona? She's not your friend, either. So watch your back. -A *Remember when you saw Mona leaving the Bill Beach plastic surgery clinic? Hello, lipo!! But shh! You didn't hear it from me. -A *Oops, guess it wasn't lipo! Don't believe everything you hear! -A To Sean *Dear Sean, I think someone's girlfriend has a LOT of explaining to do. -A To All Four Girls *You really thought I was gone? Puh-lease. I've been watching you this whole time. In fact, I might be watching you right now. And girls - if you tell ANYONE about me you'll be sorry. -A To Aria, Spencer, and Emily *She knew too much. -A Gallery Perfect Version 2.jpg|Australian Cover Perfect Version 3.jpg|UK Cover Polish Perfect.jpg|Polish Cover French Perfect.png|French Cover German Perfect.jpg|German Cover Perfette.jpg|Italian cover Break-ups *'Sean and Aria:' After Ella essentially kicks Aria out of the house, Sean lets her stay with his family. It is a testament to how close the two have become, yet Aria begins to feel that her boyfriend is a bit too immature and "Typical Rosewood" for her. Eventually, she hooks up with Ezra again. Sean is tipped off by A and is disgusted by the picture he receives of them kissing. He calls the cops on them and tells Aria that she's no longer welcome in his home. Hook-ups *'Melissa and Ian: '''Spencer's field hockey team is now coached by Ian, giving Melissa the chance to pursue him again. The younger Hastings is not too surprised that the two are back together since her sister was more into their high school relationship than he was. *'Byron and Meredith:' Shortly upon returning from Iceland, Byron continues his affair with his former student. After Ella finds out and banishes him from their house, he moves into Meredith's apartment and has an official relationship with her. *'Aria and Ezra: Aria cheats on her boyfriend with Ezra twice. The two share a kiss in his empty classroom, then they hook up at his house. However, the cops force their way into his home and arrest him. *'''Hanna and Lucas: Hanna runs into Lucas at Rive Gauche, where he works as a waiter. She's reluctant to talk to him, especially since her social status has been slipping at Rosewood Day. Even though Lucas was once very popular, Ali spread a rumor about him being a hermaphrodite in middle school and he consequently became an outcast. Nonetheless, Hanna finds herself relying on him for company and comfort since her friendship with Mona is very strained. The two hook up in the school library after she's humiliated at Mona's 17th birthday party. *'Emily and Maya:' Pictures of Emily and Maya kissing in the photobooth are distributed by A at a major swim meet. Emily's parents force her to enter a Tree Tops program, which supposedly "fixes" attractions to others of the same sex. However, the swimmer deems the program to be a fluke and goes back to Maya. Memorable Quotes "You should ask him if he wants to hook up with any of his teachers. In vacant parking lots." - Alison DiLaurentis "What 's so wrong with it? What's so wrong with being different. How can you hate me for that?" -Emily Fields "I could have a whole load of guys carrying me around all night, like Cleopatra." -Hanna Marin "Want to read her texts?" -Spencer Hastings Navigational Category:Books Category:Arc 1 (Books) Category:Pretty Little Liars Books Category:Books by Sara Shepard